Joys of Underpants!
by Snacky-Satan
Summary: In which Naruto tries to be devious and Sasuke gets lucky. SasuNaru. REVIEW PLEASE!


Just a little fic that I decided to let see the light of day...or the light of a computer screen... Review please!! And if you do (please) give a little advice! Something I did well or need to improve yada yada yada.

Thank you! (No a thousand Thank yous! Although thats probably a hundred too many...)

* * *

Sunlight fell through the window over Naruto's bed. It was late afternoon and the sun was hanging just over the horizon. Naruto glanced up and cursed, riffling through his underwear drawer faster, boxers and briefs flying everywhere. He'd bought a special pair of panties, just for Sasuke, but then they'd had a huge fight and they hadn't been speaking since. It'd been almost a week and Naruto wasn't sure if he could last much longer with out jumping Sasuke and raping him in some dark alley. But he'd be damed if he'd be the one to finally crack! So during a night of sleepless tossing and turning, wishing for his lover, Naruto had come up with a truly devious plot.

"Aha!" Naruto sprang up and held aloft his prize. "I knew I still had them somewhere." He slipped the silky undergarment on and finished getting dressed. 'That teme doesn't stand a chance!' Naruto snickered and leaped from roof to roof.

"Naruto!" Iruka hailed him down on his way past the academy

"Whattya need Iruka-sensai?" Naruto perched on the windowsill.

"Sasuke was supposed to come in today and demonstrate some advanced techniques to my class. But he's late." Naruto shivered at Iruka's glare, thankful that for once it wasn't because of something he'd done.

"I want you to go and see what's keeping him."

"No problem! I was on my way over anyways." Naruto waved and set off once again.

He landed next in front of sasuke's apartment. Naruto banged on the door.

"Oi! Teme! Get up! Iruka's pissed at you!" he rang the doorbell a few times for good measure.

"Quit it with the fucking bell!" Sasuke wrenched the door open, glaring. It took a second for Naruto's brain to catch up with him because Sasuke was wearing nothing but the pants of his uniform, not even shoes.

"What do you want, Naruto." His icy tone, and the fact that he hadn't used his pet name, snapped Naruto back.

"Iruka wanted to know why you're late for his class."

"I had something come up. I just sent a message."

"Oh." Silence fell, neither sure what to say.

"Well, if that was all you came for." Sasuke closed the door. It had nearly been the death of him having to see Naruto panting lightly from running over, he'd almost had a nosebleed thinking about Naruto and all the _other_ times he'd panted like that. Shaking his head, Sasuke turned to go back to the living room where he'd been eating.

"Jeez, don't say goodbye teme." Naruto stood in the doorway, hands on his hips.

'Thank you again Super Awesome Ninja Powers!' Naruto smirked as he watched sasuke's expression change from surprise to anger.

"Get out of my apartment." He growled, taking a step towards Naruto

"No!" Naruto jumped back and made a dash for the living room. Sasuke tried to grab him but only managed to catch the button on the front of Naruto's pants. It popped off and Naruto landed with a thud on his side next to the couch.

"Ouch! Crud that hurt!" he rubbed his shoulder, glaring at the black haired man who was still in the doorway with tear filled blue eyes. "Don't apologize or anything Teme!" but Sasuke wasn't listening, his eyes where glued to the pale strip of underwear that had been exposed, just as Naruto planned, when his pants had slipped down a little. The white material set of perfectly the darker skin of Naruto's waist, and the frail border of lace only highlighted the feminine curve of his hips.

"W-what are you staring at…" Naruto feigned innocence and moved to pull his pant back up. Moving with the speed gained from years of missions, Sasuke grabbed his hand before it could. Lifting it up, he grabbed Naruto's other hand and held them together above his head.

"W-wha-" Naruto opened his mouth but Sasuke cut off his words by sealing their lips together. Naruto's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as Sasuke's tongue seared his mouth.

"Mmmm…." Sasuke hummed, enjoying the sweet taste of his lover after a week apart. Naruto tasted so much better then he'd imagined (A/N he's all that _and_ a bag of chips!). Sasuke's other hand trailed down and unzipped Naruto's orange pants, dragging them down to his knees.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto shivered as he felt the hand come back up and fondle him through the pale material of the panties.

"What are these?" Sasuke let his fingers slid underneath and gently touch the hardened member underneath. "I didn't know you even owned something like this." He moved his head so he could take one of Naruto's ear lobes and nibble it. "You must really want it if you're trying to tempt me with them." Sasuke smirked and bit a little harder on Naruto's ear.

"Yes! Yes! Please!" Naruto begged, his resolve to make Sasuke crack before him shattering. He moved his sips into Sasuke's touches, trying to force something harder then the butterfly caresses that he was being tortured with.

"Since you asked so nice." Sasuke brought one of Naruto's hands to his lips and licked them, making sure to cover them with spit. "Go ahead and get ready, if you want it so bad." He let go of Naruto's wrists and sat back, watching Naruto who was writhing on the floor.

"What?" Naruto propped himself up on an elbow, his pleasure fogged mind slow to understand.

"If you want it, then get yourself ready." Sasuke repeated slowly, like he was talking to a child. Waiting for Naruto, Sasuke undid his own pants and pushed them down, releasing himself. He gasped as cooler air touched his stiff dick and started sliding a hand up and down it. Naruto cried out at the sight and knelt before him. Taking his lover's penis into his mouth, Naruto reached his hand between his legs and slipped a finger inside him self. His mouth tightened around Sasuke's cock, drawing another gasp from the man. Swirling his tongue around the head, Naruto moved his finger in and out, quickly adding another. In this position he couldn't reach the spot that would make starts fly across his eyes.

"Sasuke…oh Sasuke please! Kami! Please!" Naruto screamed, tears of frustration starting to fill his blue eyes.

"Sssh." Sasuke kissed away the tears, lifting Naruto up so he straddled Sasuke's lap. Positioning Naruto, Sasuke let the head of his cock nudge the entrance, letting Naruto make the first move. With a whimper, Naruto let himself slid down, his back straightening as he was filled.

"Nngh! Kami!" Sasuke laid back, the muscles of Naruto's passage rippling around his member. Grabbing the blonde's hips Sasuke pulled Naruto up so he was almost out, the brought him down, snapping his hips up to meet him. Naruto screamed as the hot pleasure rocketed through his body, Sasuke having hit his prostate the first time.

"Aaaaaah! Sasuke! Sa-su-ke!" Naruto bounced up and down on Sasuke's dick, pushing himself down just as harshly as Sasuke pulled. All the pent up love from the past week seemed to be exploding out of them at once but still they managed to last. Sasuke sat up and pushed Naruto on to his back, pulling one of his legs over his shoulder. This new position let him go even deeper in to Naruto, and both screamed together. Naruto was quickly approaching his end and moved one hand from where it had been clutching Sasuke's ass to stroke himself. Squeezing in time with Sasuke's thrust Naruto came, spilling his seed on his chest, a few droplets even making it to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke didn't stop fucking the blonde even as he came and only leaned forward, getting himself in even deeper.

"Kami, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto whispered, bringing Sasuke's mouth to his for a chaste kiss. Sasuke bit his lip, thrusting in one last time before finally sending his own cum up Naruto's ass.

"I love…. you too…. dobe…" Sasuke, panted out, licking gently the lip he'd bitten. Rolling to the side, Sasuke didn't pullout right away, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's body fluttering about his softening cock.

"What where we fighting about anyway?" Naruto asked, fidgeting with the panties, sticking with their release.

"Dunno." Sasuke muttered sleepily, resting his head at the nape of Naruto's neck.

"Their ruined!" Naruto, held the panties up. They where covered in gooey white jizz, totally stained. Sasuke didn't answer this time, completely passed out.

"Maybe I'll get another pair…" Naruto mumbled, fast falling asleep himself. "For your birthday maybe…"


End file.
